Without Reason
by Tiasicho
Summary: /Kyumin fanfiction/GS/ Tanpa alasan, tanpa kenapa, tanpa tetapi, dan tanpa pertanyaan lain. Bukan sekedar kata, tapi rasa. Aku sulit menafsirkan. Siapa kamu? Kamu terlalu absurd untuk kucintai. Aku mencintaimu yang sulit aku cintai. Ada yang salah? -LSM-


**Apa yang aku tulis hanyalah sebuah coretan yang aku tuangkan dan aku susun dari pemikiran yang absurd. Aku hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang berkutat di otak dan menorehkannya dalam sebuah tulisan berupa fanfiction ini. Happy reading. Semoga menikmati coretanku ini. ^_^**

**LSM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa kita seperti rel kereta api. Kamu tau kenapa? Rel kereta api itu sejajar dan selalu berdampingan tetapi tak ada titik temunya untuk pertumuan dua buah garis yang salinh sejajar itu. Nah itulah kita. Kita selalu beriringan namun tak pernah saling sapa, bertatap muka bahkan berbincang. Itu membuatku gila.

Entah takdir yang disengaja maupun tidak, kita, aku dan kamu selalu saja beriringan. Kita sering dalam tempat yang sama, situasi yang sama dan beberapa hal lain yang sama. Dari kecil saat playgroup hingga sekarang saat kita duduk di bangku _senior high school_ tingkat akhir, kita berada dalam satu sekolah, bahkan tak jarang kita satu kelas. Hmmh, entah itu kebetulan atau sengaja. Aku sulit mendiskripsikan perasaanku padamu. Aku sulit menafsirkan. Perasaan ini hadir saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Waktu kita masih sama-sama ingusan. Masih sama-sama polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Yang kita tau saat itu hanyalah bersenang-senang dan bermain bukan? Kesan pertamaku saat mata ini bertemu dengan matamu adalah kau itu terkesan cool dan err.. tampan. Haha gadis seusiaku saat itu bisa berkata bahwa kau itu tampan? Pasti kau berfikir aku itu yoeja genit. Tapi itu kepolosanku semasa kecil. Sebelumnya aku hanya memuji Appaku saja sebagai lelaki tampan, karena memang Appaku itu tampan dan ummaku cantik.

Kamu dingin bahkan terlewat dingin, jarang sekali memunculkan senyumanmu. Kau tau? Bahkan semua orang bilang kau itu selalu menyeringai hmmh evil. Aku pernah melihatmu tersenyum, sungguh manis. Aku melihatmu tersenyum pada seorang yoeja yang cantik. Sungguh cantik. Aku melihatnya saat aku menunggu jemputanku dan saat itu pula aku melihat yoeja itu menjemputmu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Kau tersenyum sungguh manis. Hah,, rasanya aku cemburu saat itu.

Aku suka memperhatikanmu dalam diam. Gaya coolmu yang tak pernah menanggalkan earphone biru kesayanganmu dan PSP hitammu itu. Banyak yoeja yang tergila-gila dan mengagumimu karena kepandaian dan ketampananmu terutama. Tapi kau nampak acuh dan tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, tapi kau menolak semua yoeja itu. Aku berfikir kenapa kau menolak semua yoeja itu, namun aku bersyukur akan itu. Tiba-tiba pikiranku mengarah pada yoeja itu, yah mungkin kau teramat mencintai yoeja itu yang entah aku tak tau siapa namanya sehingga kau bersikap seperti itu. Huh, terkadang sakit dan miris sendiri namun aku menikmatinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaanku ini, termasuk sahabatku Ryeowook –kekasih Yesung oppa, sahabat dekatmu dan Donghae oppa-. Yang mengetahuinya hanyalah aku, dan tempatku mencurahkan semua yang aku rasakan. Yeah notebook pink ini tempatku menorehkan semua perasaanku padamu. Aku tak pernah lelah menuliskannya. Hahaha betapa konyolnya diriku bukan?

Kau tau? Bahkan sahabatku mengira aku ini penyuka sesama jenis karena aku belum pernah menceritakan pada mereka siapa namja yang aku sukai dan karena aku belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang namja manapun. Hah, berciuman? Pacaran sekalipun saja aku belum pernah. Apa kau akan menertawaiku? Semoga tidak. Entah mengapa aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang namja selainmu. Aku menganggapmu layaknya aku menyukai hujan. Yah aku menyamakanmu dengan hujan. Kuharap kau tak keberatan.

Aku menyukai hujan. Banyak orang yang salah mendiskripsikan hujan, tidak menyukainya karena penyebab sakit, namun tidak denganku. Hujan itu dingin, menyejukkan saat kau mau merasakannya meski seusai hujan kau akan kedinginan bahkan menggigil dan tak jarang berujung sakit. Namun yang jelas kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan seusai hujan turun. Yeah, pelangi. Indah bukan? Setiap kali aku menikmati saat hujan turun, aku berfikir akan mendapatkan keajaiban itu dari Tuhan. Dan aku mengarapkan keajaibanku itu adalau kau. Ya, kau Cho kyuhyun. Namja yang selama ini menjadi hujanku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku kedinginan akan perasaanku. Aku tak berharap banyak, aku hanya menikmati segala sesuatu yang hadir layaknya air yang selalu mengalir tanpa henti.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa kamu? Kamu itu terlalu absud untuk aku diskripsikan, terlalu absurd untuk kucintai. Aku mencintamu yang sulit untuk kucintai. Apa aku salah? Aku mencitaimu tanpa alasan, tanpa kenapa, tanpa tetapi, dan tanpa pertanyaan apapun. Ini bukan sekedar kata, tapi rasa. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?

Aku selalu mereka-reka siapa sosok "kamu" yang selalu kau perbincangkan dengan kedua sahabatmu itu. Siapa sosok beruntung yang selalu menjadi topikmu. Kamu… tak terlalu dalam aku mengenalmu tapi kita layaknya rel kereta api yang yang selalu berdampingan cukup lama. Kita selalu beriringan selama rentan waktu ini. Diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu juga setiap jengkal perpindahanmu dalam kebisuanku juga dalam rapal doaku. Aku hanya ingin kita bertatap mata karena kupikir kita terlalu terbiasa beriringan. Namun itu belum pernah terjadi meski kita sering sekelas.

Aku suka memperhatikanmu dari balik kaca jendela kelas kita saat kau sedang bersama kedua sahabatmu. Bercengkrama, bermain basket, maupun berdiam diri dengan gaya coolmu itu, mengacuhkan kedua sahabatmu yang asyik berdebat sedangkan dirimu sendiri asyik bermain dengan PSP hitammu itu. Dari balik kaca jendela ini dengan senyum tanpa tanda tanya, aku bisa menyentuh wajahmu, menyentuh bibirmu yang sering menyeringai itu, dan dari sini pula aku bisa memainkan rambut brunettmu itu. Aku bisa menyentuhmu walau hanya dengan menyentuh kaca jendela dengan jemari telunjukku. Dengan ini aku bisa merengkuhmu, aku bisa terus mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri, dengan kerahasiaanku sendiri, dengan sisi gelapku sendiri.

Kenapa harus kamu yang menghadirkan tanda tanya dan bisu yang menyeringai santai.

Kenapa harus kamu yang menyelonong masuk kedalam pintu hatiku.

Aku masih tak tau dan tak mengerti kenapa harus kamu yang mengisyaratkan hatiku untuk menyimpan perasaan ini. Hey Cho Kyuhyun, siapa kamu eoh? Ah kamu terlalu absurd untuk kulogiskan, terlalu absurd untuk kucintai. Aku mencintamu yang sulit untuk kucintai. Apa aku salah? Aku mencitaimu tanpa alasan, tanpa kenapa, tanpa tetapi, dan tanpa pertanyaan apapun. Ini bukan sekedar kata, tapi rasa. Kau tau? Aku benci ketika hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam diam.

Kenapa harus kita, aku dan kamu layaknya rel kereta api yang tak pernah menemui sebuah titik temu itu.

Kenapa aku bertanya?

Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku isyarat?

Aku telah melawan rasa takutku untuk mencintaimu.

Mengubah badanku yang menggigil menjadi senyum tipis saat hujan menerpa tubuhku.

Huh, aku masih saja merasa kurang puas untuk menikmati semua ini meski aku sudah menikmatinya bertahun-tahun. Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan kita. Kita semua diwisuda. Kau tetap menjadi yang terbaik tuan evilku. Yah kau itu tuan evilku dalam diskripsiku yang sulit mencernamu. Kau menjadi siswa lulusan terbaik, dan aku diurutan ketiga. Yah aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Tentu saja keluargaku bangga padaku. Itu semua berkatmu, kau adalah motivasiku selama ini yang selalu berhasil mendorongku untuk mengejarmu. Kau terlihat makin tampan hari ini, apalagi saat kau berdiri diatas podium dan memberikan pidatomu. Aku bangga padamu, taukah kamu tuan evil? Selama kau berdiri diatas sana, aku memperhatikanmu dengan seksama. Aku akan merindukan semua hal tentangmu. Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih saja berharap kita akan selalu beriringan. Layaknya rel kereta api. Kita tak akan pernah tau bagaimana takdir kita kedepannya bukan. Aku tak mau berharap lebih, hanya menikmatinya. Sampai saat ini aku masih menikmatinya tuan evil.

Yah hari ini acara wisuda usai dan entah kapan kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Aku keluar gedung bersama keluagaku, ternyata hujan menyambutku. Aku tersenyum. Hmmh… Aku suka berbicara dengan hujan. Hujan selalu menyimpan tanda tanya sepertimu. Aku suka merindukanmu tuan evil dan pasti akan merindukanmu usai ini, orang yang sulit untuk kucintai. Aku menangis, Appa dan umma bertanya mengapa aku menangis, aku hanya tersenyum dalam tangisku. Umma berkata pada appa mungkin aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku menitihkan air mataku. Tak terasa sudah sekian lama ini aku mencintaimu dalam diam dan mencurahkan semuanya dalam notebook pink kesayanganku. Huh, taukah notebook itu sekarang hilang entah kemana? Yang terakhir kuingat aku masih mencoretinya dengan namamu di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah itu aku sudah tak mengingatnya. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana namun tak kunjung aku menemukannya. Yah, sekarang aku berfikir mungkin ini saat nya aku menutup notebook pink itu. Sekali lagi aku menitihkan air mataku, begitu sulitkah mencintaimu tuan evil? Kuhembuskan nafasku sejenak. Sebelum masuk mobil, kuedarkan pandanganku dan kulihat siluet tubuhmu. Yah kau juga berada di area parkir yang sama denganku rupanya. Disana kulihat kau tersenyum bahagia bersama keluargamu. Satu lagi yang kulihat, yoeja itu. Yoeja cantik itu juga datang. Hah apa aku ini bodoh? Tentu saja yoeja itu akan datang diacara pentingmu ini bukan. Haha aku tertawa dalam hati. Untuk hari ini kuucapkan selamat untukmu tuan evil, sampai jumpa cinta pertamaku. Sampai bertemu suatu saat nanti yang entah kapanpun itu. Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu. Aku mencintaimu tuan evil, cinta pertamaku.

Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**If you like it, I hope you want to review this fanfiction.**

**Gamsahae ^_^**


End file.
